Vocales y Consonantes
by Elizabeth-1711
Summary: Colección de one-shots IchiRuki; uno para cada letra del abecedario/ A de Acoso:-¡Subnormal, estate quieto! –gritó ella, haciendo uso de toda su fuerza para evitar que el chico la apartara los dedos-.¡Esto es acoso sexual! -¡Entonces dámelo, gilipollas! Pero no, ninguno de los dos iba a ceder.


**Título: **Vocales y Consonantes.

**Pairing: **Ichigo x Rukia

**Rating: **T

**Género: **Romance/Humor

**Disclaimer:** Bleach y todos sus personajes pertenecen a Tite Kubo, si fuera de mi propiedad ya habría habido mucho más miraditas entre nuestros shinigamis favoritos xD Así que solo me atribuyo la creación de la historia sin ánimo de lucro.

**Número de palabras: **1.378

**N/A: **¡Hola a todos! Después de desaparecer durante muchísimo tiempo, he vuelto a introducirme en el fantástico mundo del anime y como fiel fan de la pareja más divertida de Bleach aquí traigo una historia IchiRuki... Ains ¡En qué momento Tite Kubo declarará al mundo que estos dos son "más que amigos" sin eso de "menos que amantes"! T.T Pero hasta entonces no nos queda más que esperar, así que para que la espera sea más corta intentaré ayudar con las cuatro locuras que de vez en cuando salen de mi cabeza xD

Esta historia está situada en la saga Arrancar, cuando Rukia se instala en la casa de los Kurosaki. Aviso que contendrá lenguaje soez (vamos, sino fuera así no sería el Ichigo que conocemos xD) y alguna que otra escena "insinuante", el que avisa no es traidor ;)

Pues nada, ¡a leer se ha dicho!

* * *

**A **de **A**_coso_

* * *

Uno…

Dos…

Tres.

-¡Rukia! –exclamó una voz masculina, fuerte, potente y claramente irritada.

La morena apenas se inmutó al oír su nombre. Ahí, tumbada en la cama del pelinaranja, Rukia esbozó una sonrisa traviesa sin desviar la mirada del pequeño objeto que yacía entre sus manos.

A pesar de que el ocaso se mostraba en total plenitud, el calor que junio traía consigo seguía presente y, probablemente, lo estaría toda la noche, torturando una vez más a los dos Shinigamis que descansaban en esa habitación.

Era insoportable.

-¡Rukia!

Despreocupada, la chica de mirada amatista comenzó a abanicarse con una mano. Al ver que esa acción no daba resultado alguno y que el calor proseguía ardiéndole las entrañas, decidió abrirse un par de botones de la camisa del uniforme. Mucho mejor.

-¡Rukia!

Y la puerta de la habitación se abrió de par en par. Rukia analizó al pelinaranja; tenía el cabello revuelto, más alborotado de lo normal, el ceño muy fruncido y un semblante que reflejaba la pura furia.

Ichigo la miró sintiendo como la rabia corría por sus venas. Estaba en _su _habitación, tumbada en _su_ cama y, lo peor de todo, jugando con _su _móvil.

_Maldita enana de los cojones…_

Sí, ese móvil nuevo de última generación que llevaba deseando desde hacía cuatro meses y que había podido comprarse después de romper la hucha. Había gastado la mitad de sus ahorros, sí, pero valía la pena hacerlo.

O al menos así era hasta que esa enana tocapelotas de metro y medio se lo había prácticamente apropiado. ¡Vamos, se lo había comprado hacía una semana y apenas había podido tocarlo!

-¡Tendrás cara! –gritó el ojimiel acercándose a la morena. Se paró a medio metro de la cama y extendió la mano en su dirección- .¡Devuélveme ahora mismo el puto móvil!

Rukia se sentó con las piernas cruzadas y le desafío con el morbo del reto brillando en sus pupilas. Después, abrió los labios muy despacio, como si la costara hablar, y articuló una única sílaba.

Segura, decidida, contundente.

-No.

Ichigo tuvo que apretar los puños para contener ese instinto asesino tan humano. Ese que sale cada vez que alguien te toca demasiado los huevos.

-Rukia… -susurró entre dientes, avisándola.

La morena permaneció impasible ante la advertencia, sólo atinó a sonreír de medio lado y alzar una ceja. Sí, la venganza era dulce. Lo único que le había pedido a ese idiota cuando pasaron por el centro comercial era aquella tacita roja con la cara de Chappy, pero el pelinaranja había actuado como un tacaño egoísta comprando únicamente ese extravagante aparato. Pues entonces que no se quejara tanto y asumiera las consecuencias de sus actos.

-Jódete, imbécil –respondió Rukia con la risa en la mirada-. Si me hubieras comprado la taza de Chappy, tú estarías tan feliz con tu estúpido móvil y yo con mi preciosa tacita.

-¡¿Todo esto es por esa gilipollez?!

-¡No es ninguna gilipollez! –exclamó ella, poniéndose de rodillas para enfrentar la altura del pelinaranja.

-¡Si tanto quieres la mierda de la taza ponte a currar y consíguete tu propio dinero, no tengas jeta! –gritó Ichigo, empujando su frente contra la de la morena. Ambos apretaban sus dentaduras con tanta fuerza que incluso entre los gritos se escuchaba a la perfección el chirrido de la fricción.

-¡¿Así es cómo me agradeces que haya vuelto para ayudarte?!

-¡Eso no tiene nada que ver!

-¡Claro que sí!

-¡No!

-¡Que sí!

-¡Que no!

-¡Que sí!

-¡Que me des el jodido móvil, Rukia!

La Shinigami y el Shinigami Sustituto comenzaron una lucha por el aparato. Ichigo intentaba alcanzar las manos de la morena mientras que ella se esforzaba por mantenerlas fuera de su alcance. De rodillas en la cama, a la misma altura que el ojimiel pero sin la misma fuerza, sólo pudo hacer gala de su agilidad para que el chico no cumpliera su cometido. Pero no era tarea fácil. Para nada.

-¡¿Quieres el teléfono de los cojones?! –preguntó ella, con los brazos de Ichigo por encima de su cabeza, intentando apresar las manos que Rukia mantenía tras la espalda.

-¡Pues claro, estúpida!

-¡Pues entonces cógelo!

Y para sorpresa del ojimiel, ella hizo lo que menos se imaginaba. Casi a cámara lenta, Ichigo observó cómo Rukia deslizaba el dispositivo entre el cuello de su camisa, atravesando la tela blanca hasta llegar a su destino; el valle de sus senos.

El sonrojo instantáneo del pelinaranja le cedió a Rukia la victoria. Declarada ganadora, se irguió delante de él con las manos en la cintura y una fiera sonrisa.

-Atrévete a quitármelo, descerebrado.

Ichigo desvió la mirada totalmente ruborizado, sintiéndose vencido. Pero vamos… ¿desde cuándo Kurosaki se había rendido nada más empezar una batalla? Lo único que tenía que hacer era encararla y provocarla un poco hasta que el juego terminara y consiguiera el condenado móvil.

¿En qué momento se negó a comprar la puta taza?

Lo que Rukia no esperaba ni de asomo era que Ichigo, aún sonrojado, posara la mirada en el lugar donde residía su móvil, ni mucho menos que una sensación completamente desconocida se instalara en su vientre, recorriendo desde ahí cada ramificación de sus nervios.

De pronto, Ichigo no era el único al que le ardían las mejillas.

-Ichigo… -susurró ella, cohibida. Maldijo por dentro el momento en el que se le ocurrió aquella estúpida idea.

El pelinaranja subió la mirada a los profundos y atónitos ojos de ella. Sólo era cuestión de tiempo que la morena abandonara el juego y él se alzara victorioso para restregárselo en la cara.

-Por última vez, Rukia, devuélveme el móvil antes de que te arrepientas.

Vamos, ¿una amenaza dirigida hacia una Kuchiki? Apaga y vámonos.

_De pérdidos, al río._

-Iventa una estrategia, Kurosaki-kun, porque de lo contrario no vas a volver a ver tu precioso cacharro en mucho tiempo –le desafió ella, utilizando ese tonito que tanto molestaba al ojimiel.

-No me toques los huevos…

-¿Te tiemblan los pantalones, Kurosaki-kun?

…

-¡A la mierda!

La pelea comenzó de nuevo, pero ésta vez, la tarea de Ichigo era separar las delicadas manos de Rukia que cubrían su propio pecho.

-¡Subnormal, estate quieto! –gritó ella, haciendo uso de toda su fuerza para evitar que el chico la apartara los dedos-.¡Esto es acoso sexual!

-¡Entonces dámelo, gilipollas!

Pero no, ninguno de los dos iba a ceder.

Y al final, entre tanto _yo te pillo-tú te escapas_, el pelinaranja apoyó mal la rodilla en el colchón, cayendo de bruces en la cama con Rukia debajo de él. Milagrosamente, el chico había vencido la fuerza de la morena y el inicio de su pecho se mostraba vulnerable frente al ojimiel.

-¡Aquí está!

Sin pensarlo dos veces, coló la mano en el escote de la morena y recuperó lo que desde el principio era suyo. Sin embargo, apenas dos segundos después, cuando observó el rostro bermejo de Rukia y su mirada anonadada, la vergüenza le asaltó de los pies a la cabeza. Se fijó en la postura que tenían.

Piernas inmovilizadas. Manos apresadas por encima de la cabeza. Dedos rozando su escote.

Sí, lo era. Y si no era así, desde luego se acercaba mucho al acoso.

_¡Pero qué cojones…!_

Iba a separarse, claro que iba a hacerlo, pero antes de poder mover un músculo, la puerta se abrió de par en par.

-Ichigo, estúpido hijo mío, ¿Qué voces son esa…?

Silencio.

Más silencio.

-¡Oye, viejo pervertido, que esto no es lo que parece!

Pero ya no había rastro de Isshin Kurosaki. Éste había salido corriendo en dirección al póster de su mujer llorando como si se le fuera la vida en ello.

-¡MASAKI! ¡GRACIAS A NUESTRA TERCERA HIJA, ICHIGO SE HA CONVERTIDO EN UN HOMBRE DE VERDAD!

…

_Estúpido viejo._

-¿Piensas soltarme algún día y explicarle todo esto a tu padre? –murmuró Rukia, aún ruborizada bajo el peso del Kurosaki.

Ichigo se apartó inmediatamente y se dirigió hacia la puerta al fin con el bendito móvil entre sus dedos.

-No servirá para nada, ese viejo mal pensado ya ha sacado conclusiones precipitadas.

El portazo indicó a la morena menuda la marcha del pelinaranja.

Desde luego, sin importar que fuera junio, noviembre o enero, lo que estaba claro era que esa noche ninguno de los dos se iba a deshacer del calor.

* * *

**N/A: **¡Fini! Pues ya saben, se aceptan tomatazos, pepinazos, críticas (a poder ser constructivas -.-) y todo lo que se os ocurra, incluso alguna idea ;) Espero que haya gustado y que me lo hagáis saber con esos hermosísimos reviews que tanto me gustan y me animan a escribir algo medianamente decente ^^ ¡Hasta la próxima!


End file.
